Overleg gebruiker:Lokixx
Welkom op mijn overlegpagina. Hier zitte gij dus! Waarom niet in Wikistad? -- 27 nov 2007 18:05 (UTC) :Ieder heeft zijn eigen voorkeur :) --OosWesThoesBes 27 nov 2007 18:39 (UTC) ::Lijkt veel op Wikistad :-S 27 nov 2007 19:30 (UTC) :::Ik zit hier, omdat Wikistad verdomd saai is. Lokixx 27 nov 2007 19:46 (UTC) ::::Zit jij hier helemaal alleen? Twijfel eraan om ook naar hier te komen, Neyt hangt me namelijk de strot uit. -- 28 nov 2007 12:41 (UTC) Wat is eigelijk het verschil tussen Wikistad en deze wiki? Of is er geen verschil? -- 28 nov 2007 14:29 (UTC) : In Wikistad is er geen bevolking, hier wel. Dat is het voornaamste verschil. Later zullen er waarschijnlijk nog verschillen in me op komen, maar momenteel nog niet. Lokixx 28 nov 2007 15:20 (UTC) :: Kijk, ik ben aan het twijfelen om mij hier te settelen, maar kan ik dan mijn bedrijven meenemen? -- 28 nov 2007 15:23 (UTC) ::: Hoebedoelje? Lokixx 28 nov 2007 15:43 (UTC) ::::Zijn hier wel bedrijven? --OosWesThoesBes 1 dec 2007 08:20 (UTC) ::::: Jazeker, er zijn hier bedrijven. Lokixx 1 dec 2007 10:57 (UTC) Eenzaam? Voel je je niet eenzaam? Je bent hier zo iets de enige! --OosWesThoesBes 5 dec 2007 16:12 (UTC) :Het voelt wel wat eenzaam ja :D Lokixx 5 dec 2007 16:44 (UTC) Kaart Bloesse kun jij een kaart van Bloesse maken Pierlot 21 dec 2007 18:48 (UTC) :Contacteer me op msn ;-) robintem@hotmail.com 21 dec 2007 19:10 (UTC) Eenzaam en alternatief Echt levendig is het hier niet é. Miss komt dit doordat jij (en sinds kort ook Pierlot) hier helemaal alleen zijn? Vind je Wikistad nog altijd saai? Stel, er komt een beter alternatief voor Wikistad, zou je daar dan naar toe gaan? --Maarten (???) 22 dec 2007 08:32 (UTC) :Wat bedoel je met een beter alternatief? Lokixx 22 dec 2007 13:00 (UTC) Ja maarten wat bedoel je met een beter alternatief Pierlot 22 dec 2007 14:34 (UTC) : Als het zover is, zal ik het je wel per mail laten weten, anders hebben we daar ook last van Pierlot, Klaast, Kelvin of wie weet hoe hij heet. Goed? --Maarten (???) 22 dec 2007 16:25 (UTC) ::OK. Lokixx 22 dec 2007 16:30 (UTC) Veel leuker Wikistad is echt stom want ik mag niet eens mijn zegje doen en Maarten heeft al weer geblokkeerd Pierlot 2 jan 2008 10:24 (UTC) Burgemeester Ik zag dat je een burgemeester had toegevoegd aan Westpunt Pierlot 22 feb 2008 16:20 (UTC) Kun jij een artikel schrijven over de burgemeester van Gammalskog Pierlot 8 mrt 2008 10:44 (UTC) :Ik ga me niet meer zo bezig houden met personen, maar eerder met gebouwen/natuurreservaten/dorpen enzovoort. Lokixx 8 mrt 2008 10:50 (UTC) :: Mar ik kan geen biografien verzinnen Pierlot 8 mrt 2008 10:55 (UTC) ::: Zo moeilijk is dat toch niet? Je zoekt gewoon een geboorteplaats op Wikipedia, en verzint dan bv. in welk jaar hij/zij geboren is en waar hij/zij zoal gewoont/gestudeerd heeft. Lokixx 8 mrt 2008 11:34 (UTC) ::Nee maar dat is te moelijk Ik PLaats allen gebvboortejaar Pierlot 8 mrt 2008 11:38 (UTC) ::: Geboortedatum toegevoegd Pierlot 8 mrt 2008 11:44 (UTC) ::: gebeurt hier nog iets Pierlot 8 mrt 2008 13:55 (UTC) ::: Komen er nog meer gemeenten in Noord-Azora Pierlot 8 mrt 2008 15:22 (UTC) :: Voorlopig niet. Lokixx 8 mrt 2008 16:03 (UTC) ::: Heb jij nog plannen voor een nieuwe buslijn Pierlot 10 mrt 2008 15:46 (UTC) :: Voorlopig niet. Lokixx 10 mrt 2008 15:48 (UTC) ::: Jammer Pierlot 10 mrt 2008 15:52 (UTC) :::Kun jij een plaats maken met een kaart zo groot ala die van Muntegu zo kunneñ er meer stations zijn Pierlot :: Muntegu? Lokixx 13 mrt 2008 15:59 (UTC) ::: Ja zo groot Pierlot 13 mrt 2008 16:02 (UTC) :::Hallo ik heb een request voor een wiki gedaan op Request wiki Pierlot 20 mrt 2008 15:32 (UTC) :: En wat ga je op die wiki doen? Lokixx 20 mrt 2008 16:46 (UTC) :::Je kunt je eigen ov netwerk maken Pierlot 20 mrt 2008 16:59 (UTC) ::: Dit is het request http://requests.wikia.com/wiki/Nl.Fictiefov Request ::: Hallo ik zie dat we een nieuwe gebruiker Hebben Pierlot 23 mrt 2008 17:59 (UTC) :::: Die hebben we niet. Lokixx 30 apr 2008 21:24 (UTC) :::Dat bericht is van 23 maart 2008 Pierlot McCrooke 1 mei 2008 06:56 (UTC) :: Ik zei toch dat we die niet hadden? Dus! Lokixx 1 mei 2008 07:30 (UTC) ::Ik bedoel liesj die boedoelde ik darmee Pierlot McCrooke 1 mei 2008 07:50 (UTC) Personenartikel Waarom maak jij niet eens een artikel over een persoon Pierlot McCrooke 2 mei 2008 11:35 (UTC) First State Convention Zou jij naar de first state convention in lovia willen als gouvernuer van Clymene Pierlot McCrooke 3 mei 2008 12:26 (UTC) Libertas Geachte Lokixx, Zoals je misschien gemerkt hebt, is Libertas nogal leeg. Zou je samen met mij (en de andere inwoners) een oplossing willen zoeken. Ik weet niet precies hoe alles hier werkt, maar misschien moeten we een provincie maken die Libertas heet. en dan verhuizen we alles hier naar toe. Ik moet wel nog eerst met onze regering overleggen.Bob I 3 mei 2008 17:25 (UTC) :btw, waarom ben je eigenlijk opnieuw begonnen? kunnen we in Libertas niet opnieuw beginnen? dan vernieuwen we de grondwet, bouwen San Palma etc. ook, nieuwe verkiezingen... Is dat geen beter idee?Bob I 3 mei 2008 17:32 (UTC) Hallo, :Het is inderdaad een ander systeem als Libertas enzo. Ik heb Azora opgericht door een paar ontevredenheden met Libertas, die nu jammer genoeg niet in m'n hoofd opkomen. Lokixx 3 mei 2008 18:07 (UTC) Tweede land Ik ga hier binnekort met Bob I misschien een tweede land stichten Pierlot McCrooke 5 mei 2008 15:29 (UTC) :Welk systeem? Lokixx 5 mei 2008 15:39 (UTC) ::Weet ik nog niet Pierlot McCrooke 5 mei 2008 15:41 (UTC) ::Land gaat niet door ~~ :Ziltland gaat binnenkort naar Geofctie Wiki Pierlot McCrooke 13 mei 2008 14:11 (UTC) ::Ik geloof er nog maar weinig van. Lokixx 13 mei 2008 14:58 (UTC) :::Echt! KIjk hiermaar naar: http://uwn.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/delete Alleen moet OWTB Aesopos helpen met importeren naar deze wiki Pierlot McCrooke 13 mei 2008 15:00 (UTC) Hallo Waar ben je? Pierlot McCrooke 23 mei 2008 17:40 (UTC) Inactief Wat gaat er gebeuren met deze wiki? Pierlot McCrooke 30 mei 2008 12:50 (UTC) Good You are good. Pierlot McCrooke 20 jun 2008 17:47 (UTC) :Dankje. Robin Ferguson 20 jun 2008 17:48 (UTC) ::I have an apartment in Sofasi Pierlot McCrooke 20 jun 2008 17:49 (UTC) :::Dat weet ik. Robin Ferguson 20 jun 2008 17:50 (UTC) Wikia Maak deze wiki niet alleen voor Azora 7 jul 2008 07:52 (UTC)